Futoshi Harada
フトシ |status = Alive |seiyū japanese =Kyōko Chikiri|eyecolor = Light Orange |haircolor = Green and Lime Green (spikes) |school = You Show Duel School |partner(s) = Ayu Ayukawa Tatsuya Yamashiro |affiliation = Yūya Sakaki Yuzu Hīragi You Show Duel School|duelclass = Junior|win = 1|d-diskcolor = Green|d-disklight = Yellow|lose = 1|othernames = |enname = Frederick|base = 原田 フトシ|furigana = はらだ フトシ|dename = Frederick|ace = Sketch Beast - Tyrano}} Futoshi Harada ( フトシ Harada Futoshi) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime. He is friends with Ayu Ayukawa and Tatsuya Yamashiro. History '''Standard Dimension Arc' Pre-Maiami Championship Futoshi and Ayu arrived at You Show Duel School to help out with the flood of applicants which was caused by Yūya's Pendulum Summon against Strong Ishijima and was impressed by the number of students wanting to join their Duel School. He was also excited to see the Pendulum Summon again but was surprised when Yūya couldn't do it in the exhibition match against Yuzu. But he still believed in Yūya and declares that he is one of Yūya's biggest fans.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 2: "The Strongest Evolution of Dueling! Its Name is Action Duel" Later on, he along with Ayu and Tatsuya all asked to see a Pendulum Summon, which Yūya had finally started to get used to, but they were interrupted by Shingo, who invited them to LDS and offered the use of the Center Duel Field to Duel Yūya. After Shingo forcibly took Yūya's Pendulum cards, Futoshi, Ayu, Tatsuya, and Yuzu were taken hostage on top of a suspension bridge in "Prison Tower of Darkville", and Futoshi in particular nearly fell from the tower, to his extreme distress, but he was saved by Yuzu.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 3: "Dark Town - The Stolen Pendulum Summon!" Yūya was able to rescue them win against Shingo and get his cards back from him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 4: "A Ray of Hope! Block Spider" During Yūya and Sora's Duel, he was impressed by Sora's Fusion MonsterYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 5: "Aspiring Apprentice!? A Strange Fanboy, "Sora Shiun'in"" and was surprised to find that Pendulum Monsters are sent to the Extra Deck when they are destroyed.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 6: "Innocent Toy - Death-Toy Scissors Bear" When the LDS accused Yūya of the attack on Shingo and challenged them to a face off in order to clear his name, Futoshi cheered YūyaYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 8: "You Show School's Crisis LDS Invasion"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 9: "Judgment of the Stars! Xyz User "Hokuto Shijima"" and the others on.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 10: "Knight of the Secret Stone! Fusion User "Masumi Kōtsu""Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 11: "At One With The Sword! Synchro User "Yaiba Todo""Later on in the Duel between Yūya and Reiji, he was extremely surprised to see Reiji's ability and was left speechless.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 12: "DDD: King of the Different Dimension "Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 13: "Magical Sages Galilei & Kepler" When Yūya tried to ask him for help so that he could qualify for the Junior Youth Championship, he declined stating that he belonged to the Junior Division while Yūya belonged to Junior Youth Division, so their Duel would be invalid.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 15: "The Aim is the Junior Youth Championship!" and Tatsuya congratulates Yūya on his victory against Gongenzaka.]]During the Duels arranged by Nico Smiley to help Yūya to qualify for the Junior Youth Championship, he along with Ayu and Tatsuya became Yūya's cheering squad and cheered for him during his Duels.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 16: "Genius Master Chef "Michio Mokota""Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 17: "An Exciting Performance! A Fulfilling Meal!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 19: "The Universe of Knowledge! Eita Kyuando"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 20: "A Difficult Question!? Attack Duel Quiz!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 22: "The Fortunetelling Girl - Mieru Hochun"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 23: "Arcane Eye" But on request by Nico, they stayed behind the scenes during Yūya's qualifying Duel against Gongenzaka,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 25: "Steadfast Resolution! Noboru Gongenzaka" but later on was allowed to go in-front and cheer him and congratulated Yūya when he won and finally qualified for the Championship.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 26: "A New Boundary - Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" Maiami Championship .]] Futoshi and the other students of You Show Duel School departed for the Maiami Championship, where he was to take part in the Junior division of the Championship. He had his first Duel on the first day itself against Takeshi Shimizu, and won it easily.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening! Maiami Championship" Later, he watched Ayu's Duel with Reira Akaba who intrigued him.Yu-Gi-Oh!ARC-V episode 28: "Ayu's Entertainment Aquarium" Futoshi continued to watch her friends Duel in the Championship.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 29: "The Fusing Maestras!", and on the second day of the tournament watched Gongenzaka's Duel with Gen AnkokujiYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 30: "The Tested Steadfast Heart" and Yūya's rematch with Shingo Sawatari.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 31: "The Howling Whirlwind - Yosen Lost Tornado!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 32: "White-Hot Battle! Entertainment Duel Show!!" The tournament took a darker turn after Sora's Duel with Shun KurosakiYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 33: "Future City Heartland", which left Sora badly injured.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 34: "The Merged Demonic-Beast VS The Evolving Falcon" In the period of the tournament after Yūya fell into a coma and Sora disappeared, Futoshi witnessed the rest of the first round of the Junior Championship and the second round of the Youth Championship, in which he Dueled against Reira, who defeated him using a Synchro Monster. and Yaiba Tōdō.]] When he heard that Yūya had woken up, Futoshi hurried to the stadium with Tatsuya and Ayu. They arrived and were happy to see that Yūya was okay. Futoshi apologized for losing his Duel against Reira. Yūya consoled him by saying that he should give Reira the shivers next time. He then witnessed the brutal Duel between Isao Kachidoki and Yaiba Tōdō, which left Yaiba hospitalized, and Futoshi was shocked to learn that Yūya was Dueling Isao next.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 38: "The Four Dimensions" As he had worried, the Duel with Isao went badly for Yūya until he abruptly changed his manner and swiftly defeated Isao with "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 39: "Awakening of the Imperial Wrath" Futoshi watched her Junior Youth classmates participate in the Battle RoyalYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 42: "Battle Royale Begins"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 43: "The Marvelous Exchange Student "Dennis"", but Yuzu and Yūya soon disappeared when their camera feeds were cut for maintenance.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 44: "Sora Shiun'in, Storms Forth!!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 45: "Antithesis and Synthesis" Frustrated with not knowing what was going on and enduring Yōko Sakaki's strange antics, Ayu led Futoshi, Tatsuya and Shūzō in a dash to the city, but they were informed that they couldn't return to their homes while the Solid Vision was active in Maiami City.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 46: "The Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon" He later warned Tatsuya to be careful before his Duel with Reira, reminding him that Reira used Synchro Summoning.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 48: "The Wounded Falcon" Synchro Dimension Arc After Yūya returned to the stadium with Yuzu, Futoshi learned about the invasion of the Obelisk Force from the Fusion Dimension. He was very sad when he learned that Sora is an enemy and chided Yūya for not protecting Yuzu He later watched the Duel between Yūya and his mother, and bid him goodbye after the Duel, as he departed for the Synchro Dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 52: "The Legendary Grandmaster Revives!!" Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 53:""Smile World" - A Duel Filled With Smiles" Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc When a dimensional rift opened with the Supreme King Dragon Zarc, Futoshi stared in shock.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 136: "Reign of the Supreme King Dragon" He watched Gongenzaka Dueling Zarc, and he wondered what had happened to him after "Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing" destroyed all of his monsters.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 138: "The Black-Winged Dragon" Futoshi wondered what Shingo was doing and he was surprised to see "Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes". Futoshi and the others were transported to the Fusion Dimension after the rift expanded and transported Maiami City there. When Shūzō noticed people in the air, Futoshi looked up and thought the Duelist who was Dueling Shingo was Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 139: "The Eyes Tainted with Darkness" While watching Reiji Duel, Futoshi wanted Yūya to hurry and come home. When Reiji used the effects of his monsters and dealt damage to Zarc, he was happy. When Zarc revealed he was the true founder of Pendulum, Futoshi was surprised. When Zarc attacked "DDD Gust High King Executive Alexander", Futoshi wondered why due to its ATK being higher than "Clear Wing's" and was worried when Zarc attacked "DDD Wave High King Executive Caesar". When Reiji was almost defeated, Futoshi wanted it to be a lie since Yūya could never be a monster. He was surprised when he thought "Zarc" killed Reiji and when Reira joined the Duel. When Reira used "En Flowers", Futoshi and the others watched as flowers appeared everywhere.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 140: "Pendulum of the Soul" .]] After Zarc's defeat and the Standard Dimension being reborn into the "Pendulum Dimension", Futoshi had lost his memories of Yuzu and the events involving people from other dimensions. One day, Yūya arrived three minutes late, only to receive a smack from Shūzō using Yuzu's paper fan. Yūya protested that he wasn't late. Futoshi praised Yūya's boots, and when Yūya revealed that they were a gift, Ayu asked who gave them to him, but Yūya was unable to remember. At Shūzō's behest, Futoshi, Ayu, and Tatsuya Dueled Yūya in a 3 vs. 1 match, but Shūzō interrupted them with an announcement that Yūya had been invited by LDS to participate in the Junior Youth Championship. Futoshi, Ayu, and Tatsuya watched the Battle Royal between Yūya, Shingo, Gongenzaka and Tsukikage with Yōko. During the Duel, at the urging of Tsukikage, they began to remember the events of the Maiami Championship.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 141: "Junior Youth Championship" He is later seen watching Yūya's Duel against Jack Atlas.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" Deck Futoshi uses a "Sketch" Deck which focuses on Beatdown tactics. The ace of the deck "Sketch Beast - Tyrano" can be Advance Summoned using a single "Sketch Beast" Release, and activates its effects as soon as it is Advance Summoned, allowing "Tyrano" to destroy a monster on the field and gain half its ATK, allowing him to deal a lot of damage to his opponent's Life Points. Futoshi reinforces his deck with cards to protect his monsters to ensure a successful Advance Summon. Sketch Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Standard Dimension